Parabellum
The Parabellum (パラベラム, Paraberamu) is a pirate ship registered with the Galactic Empire. It's captain is Ironbeard. Design Exterior The Parabellum has a multiple-block hull, consisting of a central block with two longer blocks either side and broad forward swept wings on the edges. There are smaller swept wings towards the rear of the ships atop the outer blocks. A tower is located on top of the central block. There is a tail section at the rear of the central block. Extending from under the front of the central block is a long probe. At front of each of the outer blocks is a missile bay and at the rear of each is an engine. Cannons are located on the probe, atop the front of the central block and on the outer blocks atop the rear wings. Communication masts with dishes and panels are located atop the tower and on the rear wings. Interior Bridge The Parabellum's large bridge has two levels, the upper one consisting of three large blocks extruding from the rear wall. There are steps either side of the central block to allow access to the upper level. There are steps leading to a door below the central block. The captain's seat is located at the back of the central block with the steering wheel in front. Two consoles with holographic displays are located on the other two blocks. The lower level has five consoles, one in front of the central block with two either side of it and two either side of the central block. The consoles other than the one straight ahead of the central block are sunk into the floor. The fronts of the lower consoles slope down forwards. Large holographic displays are present at the front of the room Sailing 25. Most of the bridge has a grey marble colour with green bits on the fronts of the blocks and the front console. There are various lights built in across the bridge and large rectangular windows on three walls of the bridge. Observation Deck The observation deck consists of a clear expanse of floor with a glass dome with large windows in square frames at one end of the room, providing a clear view out into space. The floor and window frames are gold coloured and have elaborate patterns on them. Lights are built in to the edges of the room near the windows Sailing 26. Colour Scheme The Parabellum is primarily dark blue with a number of light green patterns across it's hull. The ship also sometimes gains a blue glow when in motion. The engines emit a light green hue when active. The Parabellum's emblem is painted on a spot on the upper side of the hull. It consists of a yellow lion's face with a green planet with a ring around it in its mouth . This emblem is apparently shared with the other imperial pirates Fever Mouretsu Pirates. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Parabellum is armed with at least 3 beam cannons and a large number of missiles. It also equipped with external holographic projectors, which are used to produce an image of Ironbeard standing on its deck with a flagging flag, and can force audio through nearby ships' speaker systems Sailing 23. History The Parabellum was constructed shortly before the events of the series and was moored in Port Seruna when Gonzaemon Kato met with Queen Utolamela Christie a few days before his 'death'. Unnamed at the time, it was given its name and title by Utolamela (leading Gonzaemon to remark on the queen's naming sense), and shortly afterwards was given to Gonzaemon, now the imperial pirate Ironbeard after faking his death On Her Majesty's Space Pirates. Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) The Parabellum first appeared during the Grand Cross's attack on the Bentenmaru and the Big Catch, with the Big Catch heavily damaged and silent just before the Parabellum touched down Sailing 22. The ship was projecting holograms of a flag and Captain Ironbeard on deck, as well as audio into the other ships' audio channels. On Ironbeard's order, the Parabellum fired a missile barrage and three beams at the Grand Cross (accompanied by very loud sound effects). The beams were ineffective but the missile barrage shook the Grand Cross, which retreated shortly afterwards. Ironbeard then addressed the Bentenmaru, warning them of the threat posed by the Grand Cross. After he had finished, the Parabellum departed . The Parabellum later set a course for the Pirate's Nest Sailing 24 to retrieve Quartz Christie as per the queen's orders, leaving once Ironbeard had finished his business there . After the battle between the frontier pirates and the Grand Cross was over, the Parabellum rendezvouzed and docked with the Odette II, in order to take the yacht club back to the Sea of the Morning Star . Fever Mouretsu Pirates (Game-Only) Ironbeard and the Parabellum appear as opponents for Marika and the Bentenmaru in the game's ninth Galaxy Episode. Depending on circumstances, the two face each other either in a swordfight or ship-to-ship, with the outcome resting on the player's actions Fever Mouretsu Pirates, Galaxy Episode 9. Known Crew *Ironbeard (captain) *Shane McDougal Uniform The Parabellum's crew wear capes with a silver skull on the shoulder, showing that they are imperial pirates. Some of them also wear black masks like their captain . Trivia *The ship's name is derived from the Latin phrase ' ', which means 'If you want peace, prepare for war'. References Category:Ships Category:Pirate Ships Category:Anime-Only